Trust
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: SPOILERS: RED BADGE 2x03. Jane finds out just how much Lisbon is willing to trust him.


**Disclaimer: Nope not owning which is a good thing because tonights episode was EPIC!!!!**

**SPOILERS: RED BADGE 2x03 (DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW)**

**A/N: There's something I just HAD to type after watching Red Badge. It just had to be done. Enjoy. Picks up in Lisbon's apartment, after hypnotizing scene. Also because I was asked so nicely :) decided to enter this in the October Challenge on jello-forever. **

"I can count on you not to tell anybody about this right? On the team." Jane watched as the woman he cared for started crying, he couldn't handle it. She didn't deserve this and he knew from the moment she said she couldn't remember while in a trance that she'd been drugged. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Oh, Lisbon..." He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. She was trying to fight the tears, hide the evidence of how broken she truly was but he knew. His hand reached out for her shoulder even though he knew she hated being seen so weak. "Hey..."

"Jane..." He couldn't believe how small her voice sounded. "I just need you to leave ok? Could you...please go." He mumbled, nodding his head at the fragile appearance of the woman in front of him.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be fine, alright?" He paused a few seconds hoping for a reply, but she just stood there. "I promise." It was heartbreaking to see. He headed towards the door after her nod, he had intended to do as she wished and leave but something stopped him dead in his tracks. Her sniffle, the whimper that he knew was supposed to be a typical Lisbon 'Mhm' came out as a tiny whimper and suddenly it didn't matter that she had asked him to leave. He couldn't do that to her. Making a u-turn, he faced her as she still tried to fight the impending tears. Her arms close to her body, in protection, one hand in front pocket and one in back. She was shrinking into herself. Shoulders slightly hunched forward and without even having to think about it, Jane made a beeline for her. He needed her to believe him when he said it would be okay. He needed her to trust him.

Her head was down, moving from side to side, trying to focus on something to stop the overwhelming emotions. He didn't know what to say to make it better, words were just words and the ones he'd just said were as good as it got in this situation. He whispered her name as he neared her to get her attention. When she tried to open her mouth and tell him once again to please go, he took that last step and wrapped her in his arms. She tensed, he expected it, but he wasn't letting go. Another whimper made him hug her tighter, never wanting to let go. His hand started gently stroking her hair as she relaxed into him and turned her face into his neck. He really wanted to stay like this. It might have been a little selfish of him honestly to hold her so close; to wish that time would stop, but he couldn't say that he didn't long to be near her. This was also for her benefit, at least that's what he told himself. It was to show her she wasn't alone in this, that she could trust him because like he'd told her before, he would always be there for her.

"You didn't do this Lisbon." It was obvious that she was doubting herself, she was beginning to wonder the inevitable 'what if' scenario and Jane couldn't let her. He couldn't let her torture herself anymore than she already had.

"H-how do you know? I c-can't remember." Her voice was cracked and fragile which only made him never want to let go. He couldn't ignore the way her breath teased at his neck and maybe it was wrong of him to revel in the sensation of having her in his arms but he was only human.

"I have a theory - a hunch if you will." He felt her try to pull away but he held fast and let his lips brush against her temple before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You didn't do this." Her muscles relaxed as a ragged sigh fell from her mouth. This time he let her move when she started to pull back and to his surprise she didn't go any further than absolutely necessary. She stayed in his arms, her hands clutching at his jacket as she looked him in the eye.

"I want to believe you." Brushing away a tear trailing down her cheek, Jane felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. This hadn't happened in a long time, normally he didn't mind when people were upset but seeing Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon, in tears threw him. He cared too much for her, he knew it but he couldn't make himself stop.

"Then believe me. Trust me."

"Theory?" Her voice sounded a little stronger than before but still held the watery tone. Despite that he knew by just her one word question that she trusted him. At least enough to consider other options.

"There's my Lisbon." They both let the comment slide as he started clueing her in on what he believed might have happened. It made sense and explained why she still couldn't remember even under hypnosis. They ignored a lot of things: his comment, the way they didn't let go of each other, the way she leaned into him as he metioned her being drugged, and maybe one day they'd acknowledge the way it felt to be that close to someone. Maybe one day they'd admit it felt good to know they weren't as alone as they thought; to know they had someone special to hold them tight and wipe away the tears when the world came crashing down. Jane was there for Lisbon when she needed him most, and she knew if the roles were reversed she'd be there for him as well.

**a/n: It's short but I just felt that it HAD to be typed. Blame my muse. :) Hope it was worth the ten minutes it took me, I really like it. Kinda wish that scene had been in there but this episode had some of the BEST Jane/Lisbon moments EVER!! I'm still overly excited and now I can't sleep. **


End file.
